A Childish Romeo And Juliet
by beyondthesurface49
Summary: When Clare's mom doesn't approve of Eli,Clare continues to date him.But as secrets start to pour out,including a secret medical condition from her mom,will Clare be able to trust them?There is a certain friend who has her back.Can you guess who?
1. Little Pieces

**This is my first fan fiction story so tell me anything you want. I take criticism well-good or bad-so let me know what you thought of the chapter. Also, check out my fan fiction song called There You Are Eli's Song to Julia, and my profile page!**

A Childish Romeo & Juliet

_Chapter 1-Little Pieces_

I cried with my head buried in my hands. Doesn't everybody have a right to love who they want. His face was all I could think of. I couldn't let the thought go. Eli and I were meant to be. But my mother didn't care. She, got in the way of our destined love. I felt lost in a pool of tears formed by my baby blue eyes. She couldn't do this to me. He was my life now. It wasn't going to change, though she hoped it would. I didn't care what she thought. I didn't want to let go. It felt like a terminal disease had overcome me. I could die at any moment. Romeo and Juliet never had this much trouble. I mean, sure they had to deal with the rivalry between their families, but they still felt their love was destined to be, so they made it work. Until Juliet killed herself. Okay, not _the_ best example, but you get what I'm saying. Point is, he is my love and I am his, so one little bump in the road couldn't break us up for good or even at all.

I met Eli at his house. He was cleaning his black-walled room. I looked at him. His big green eyes were staring straight into mine. I knew I loved him.

"I was kicked out the house."

"Oh, well you are welcome to stay here," his voice was pure and deep.

"I'm sorry for everything. My mom and my dad are constantly fighting. It's always Randal this or Randal that. I don't know what to do." He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. We stayed in that position for at least ten minutes. We were startled by the sound of my mother's voice screaming my name from the downstairs of his house.

"Clare Marie Edwards! You get your butt down here this instant. There is no way that I will let you be alone upstairs with that thing you call a boyfriend." My mom screamed from the kitchen.

"How did she even get in here?" I mumbled to myself. Eli and I walked down the staircase only to see her face. She looked terrified.

"You are coming home now." She grabbed my arm and pulled me tightly.

"Don't touch her like that!" Eli screamed at my mom, and she released her grip on my arm. A red hand mark was imprinted on my forearm.

"I don't know what you want from my daughter, but judging from how you look, I don't think it's pretty nice. You need to stay away from my daughter."

"Even you just said it, judging from the way I look. Mrs. Edwards, I know I may not look like a nice person, but I love your daughter. And if you don't want your daughter to grow up hating you and become a horrible person, I suggest you let her be. She feels like she is dragged into your situations and it drives her insane. She can't stand you right now. So, leave. Now!" Eli screamed at the top of his lungs to my mom. My mom was drenched in tears after what she had heard. I truly didn't feel sorry for her. She left after a goodbye left my rose tainted lips.

"I can't believe she left that quickly. She just got out the door and her car is already gone." I started to feel kind of bad after the whole argument. But I still didn't change my mind about staying at Eli's place. The house he lived in was a block away from mine, so if I ever needed something, he was there for me.

"I love you Eli." I whispered in Eli's ear. He kissed my lips as his response.

"Always, blue eyes." He whispered back.

"Eli, promise that you will always be there for me." I said without a doubt deep in my mind.

"I promise. Just know that if you ever fall to little pieces, I will be the one to put you back together."

"I love you" we said in unison, before we hugged and separated, Eli heading for his room, and me heading for the living room couch.


	2. Time Can Spill A Secret

**This is the second chapter of A Childish Romeo and Juliet. I was watching the episode **_**Better Off Alone**_** yesterday and it said Clare's mom's name was Helen so I used that. Anyway-Review Please!**

After staying at Eli's house for a couple of days, I decided to go back home to help out my mom.

"I can't believe your already leaving." Eli said to me, his green eyes with black specks focused on me. I started to regret my decision, but said I would be okay. Once I got home, I walked in and screamed my mom's name. Since the fight, I called her by her first name. I thought it sounded more sophisticated.

"Helen! Helen!" I screamed some more. At that point I was walking around. When I got to the bathroom door, I saw a figure behind the shower curtain. No water was running, so I ruffled open the shower curtain. My mom was lying in the bathtub with an empty Advil bottle in her hand and a slit in her right wrist. The water was pink from the blood that had fallen from her wrist. I picked up the phone and clicked three buttons.

"Hello. Nine-One-One. What is your emergency?" A voice said on the other line.

"Help. I need an ambulance. My mom did an overdose, and she cut her wrist. Hurry!" I almost whispered the word overdose. She was fully dressed but her clothes were soaking wet. How could she be so stupid?

The ambulance came sooner than I thought it would. I got in the ambulance with the gurney my mom lay on. I got my cell phone out my back pocket and held the "two" button for speed dial. Eli picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Clare. What's up?" Eli said to me in a concerned voice.

"My mom in a little while, maybe now. I am going to Toronto Hospital. Hurry up, please." I said through the black and green Pantech Matrix.

"I'll be right there." He said. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they brought my mom into a room where she would be hooked up to many machines.

"I'm sorry Ms. Edwards, but could you please wait in the waiting room? This room is very complicating." A voice called behind me, coming out of nowhere. I walked to the waiting room and sat down, waiting anxiously for Eli to arrive.

Eli's POV

As I got into my hearse, I thought of the possible things that could've happened to Clare's mom. She could've got into a car accident. Maybe she went psychotic and hurt herself. Clare hurting her was not an option. She wouldn't do that. I just decided to give up at the guessing game I was playing. As I pulled into the hospital's driveway, the loud rock song playing on the radio was just ending. I pulled the key out of the ignition after twisting it backwards. I walked up to the door and rushed in. I spotted Clare sitting in a wooden chair by the front desk. I ran over to her, hugging her as my feet balanced.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked her.

"As soon as I got home, I called her name and I heard nothing. I walked through the house and I saw her shadow in the bathroom so I opened the shower curtain." She paused, making sure I was interested in the event. "She was in her church clothes, soaking wet in pink water with an Advil bottle in her hand and a really deep cut in her wrist." Clare was crying. I held her close to my chest.

"Ms. Edwards, can you and your friend please step inside my office so I can ask you two a few questions about your mom." A lady with black hair and a pink barrette in her hair was turned to face Clare.

"Sure. We'll be right there." Clare replied to her question. We walked to the office. We both thought it was a coincidence it was the last office on the left. That little detail brought back the memory of our date night. Clare decided she wanted to watch a scary movie. I put in "The Last House on the Left" and she freaked out. Anyway, as we walked into the office, the lady spoke to us again.

"So Clare, your mom is passed out right now. They told me you and your mom are close and you would probably know most of the questions we need to know. So, they told me to come question you. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Ready." Clare answered.

"What is your mom's birthday?"

"September twenty-second, nineteen seventy-one."

"Okay. Are you her only child?

"No. My sister, Darcy was born in nineteen ninety-two on July eleventh."

"Okay. So what exactly happened today?"

"I walked in the bathroom and she was lying in the tub, fully clothed, with a cut in her wrist and an Advil bottle in her left hand." Clare responded slowly.

"I'm so sorry. Well she is being taken care of." The mysterious lady replied. She continued with the questions, asking about thirty total.

"One more question for both of you. How are you two reacting to your mom being diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder?" She asked.

"What?" Eli and I said together.

"She doesn't have Bipolar Disorder. You must have the page for another person." Clare said softly and slowly.

"No, Clare. It says right on the top of the sheet 'Helen Edwards' did you know that she was diagnosed a month ago?" Instead of answering the lady, Clare ran out the door, leaving it up to me to follow her.

"Thank You for your time." The lady with the pink barrette said. I walked out the door and followed Clare. She got into my hearse and waited for me to get in the driver's seat.

"My house or yours?" I asked.

"Yours please. I can't stand being in my house." Clare said. We drove to my house and got to the living room. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you, too." She said.

"Everything is going to be fine Clare. Just give it some time."

"Sure. After all, time can spill a secret. I just didn't expect it to be that big of a secret." We kissed again then sat down to watch a movie. We soon fell asleep at three o' clock.

**Review?**

**Next chapter will most likely be posted on Sunday or Monday.**


	3. MadameDegrassi

**This is the third chapter of **_**A Childish Romeo and Juliet**_**. Hope you enjoy! I don't own **_**Owl City**_** or **_**Vanilla Twilight**_**! I don't own **_**Framing Hanley**_** or **_**Hear Me Now**_**! Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop's internet went all ninja on me!**

_Chapter 3-Faults _

I woke up to Clare in my arms, asleep. I nudged her arm, calling her name, letting her know to get up. It was seven o' clock, and I needed to know what she wanted for supper if she was going to stay here.

"Clare, wake up."

"Oh my gosh. I have to get home. My mom is going to kill me." Her words confused me.

"Clare. No one is at your house."

"Oh. I guess I just lost my memory a little."

"Clare? Are you okay?" She was crying so hard, she was basically choking out words.

"It's all my fault. The overdose. The cutting. The disorder. All of it is my fault." Clare's words hit me like bullets.

"It's no one's fault Clare. You're just venting feelings right now."

"It is all my fault. If I would have just gone with her when she came here, this would have never happened. Wait, it's all your fault." I turned, obviously looking confused to her because I was indeed feeling confusion rise in me.

"What are you so confused about? It's all your fault. If you would have never screamed for my mom to leave and made her so upset, it would have never happened. You made her overdose. You made her cut. You are the problem. I thought you were the one I needed to get closer to, but really you were the one I needed to get away from. Don't call. Don't text. Don't even email. Bye, Elijah." My heart malfunctioned after the words escaped her mouth. I couldn't believe she was blaming me for her mom's choice.

"Can I at least give you a ride somewhere?" I added.

"No. I'll walk. Maybe I'll get hit by a car too. Then you'll finally be happy. Won't you Eli?" How could she accuse me of not caring about her? I don't wish she would get hit by a car. She was breaking my heart slowly, tearing it into little pieces one by one.

I ran to my room, and grabbed my i-pod so I could listen to the latest downloaded screamo music. I pressed shuffle and play. To my dismay, _Vanilla Twilight_ by _Owl City_ came on first. The lyrics made memories creep back like a spirit on Halloween night. Clare had first introduced the song to me when we first told each other I love you. She said that it was her favorite song.

_The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

The lyrics rung through my head. It was slowly eating me alive, but gave me a good type of pain that made me continue to listen.

I sat down for an hour or so but kept the song on replay.

I fell asleep at ten o' clock.

**Clare's POV**

I ran to my room, and grabbed my i-pod so I could listen to the latest music. I pressed shuffle and play. To my dismay, _Hear Me Now_ by _Framing Hanley _came on first. The lyrics made memories creep back like waves on the beach's shore. Eli had first introduced the song to me when we first told each other I love you. He said that it was his favorite song.

_The truths that we all try to hide are so much clearer when it's not our lives when we don't face the blame._

The lyrics rung through my head. It was slowly eating me alive, but gave me a good type of pain that made me continue to listen.

I sat down for an hour or so but kept the song on replay.

I fell asleep at ten o' clock.

I woke up at nine o' clock the next morning. I got up and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was the day after, what I believe, my mom's suicide attempt. It was also the day after Eli and I broke up. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my dad sitting in the chair.

"Hey Clare. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. What are you doing here? You left three days ago for Louisiana in the United States. Now you're suddenly back?"

"I didn't even leave. I got to the airport and realized I couldn't leave you and Sarah. I ended up getting an apartment just outside of Toronto. Speaking of your mom, where is she?"

"She is in the hospital. She overdosed on Advil and cut herself. She is starting therapy in a couple weeks."

"Oh. Well, we should go visit her."

"Yeah. Let's go. Let me get ready. I'll be down in ten."

"Okay, try to hurry. I have to get back to work in an hour."

"So, you just come over here to leave again? Mom said you quit your job before you left!"

"I didn't. I lied about that one detail."

"That's not the only thing you've ever lied about." I stormed out the room. I got dressed and put some light makeup on while I dried my eyes of tears. I grabbed my purse and ran down the steps and walked out the house. I met my dad near his car. He motioned me to get in, so I did.

"So, how are things with you and Eli?"

"We broke up yesterday."

"Why? I thought everything was okay with you two."

"It was his fault. If he would have never screamed for my mom to leave out of his house, she would have never come here by herself and nearly commit suicide. So, I broke up with him."

"You know Clare, it's no one's fault. You were going through a rough time, so you needed someone to blame. He was the closest one to you at the moment so your mind made you think you needed to get away."

"Your right. What should I do? By now he's probably over me."

"You know, people that fail, but try feel better than the people that fail to try."

"Can you bring me to his house after we go to the hospital?"

"Sure." We went to the hospital and stayed there for about half an hour. After, dad dropped me off at Eli's house. I knocked on the door and he opened the door after.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his blazer and we exited the door.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You were right. I just needed someone to blame, and for some reason, I chose you."

"I understand. It's just like when Julia died. I needed someone to blame too. But I ended up blaming myself."

"So are we back together?" I asked, looking confused. He pulled me close to him and our lips collided.

"Does that answer your question, MadameDegrassi?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I hear rumors." I laughed as we walked hand in hand down the street. We came back around and got to his house and sat on the couch to watch movies for the evening.

**I hope you enjoyed it! So-Review! PLEASE!**


	4. Diamonds Part 1

**Sorry for the late update. Anyways, this chapter is named fter the song at the end of Degrassi episode called **_**Love Lockdown part 2**_**. It is by **_**Stef Lang **_**. Again sorry for the late update. My computer crashed on Halloween Day, and I lost everything! Spooky huh?**

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing loudly in my right ear. 6:30. I pushed the covers off of me and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. In just minutes, I was out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the discusting polo and khaki, hair brushed and curled to the best of its ability, and ready to go. I texted Eli to let him know I was ready for school. I grabbed my books, not even bothering to eat breakfast. I walked out of the front door and sat on the steps. Minutes after endless daydreams of how hot Eli looked in his polo shirt, a familar hearse stoped in front of my house. I steped in and put my books on my lap.

"Morning." Eli said.

"Morning. Today will be the worst day ever."

"Why?"

"My mom comes back from the hospital today. I mean I am happy to see her again, but I don't know how I'm supposed to bring up the fact that I know she is bipolar. I have to go to stupid chemistry. Could this day get any worse?"

"It can get a little bit better. You can skip chemistry class. What hour do you have it?"

"Third"

"Cool. I have media immersions that hour so I can meet you by your locker. We have lunch the hour after so we can just skip two hours and go get something. They have crappy food anyways."

"They sure do. I'll meet you by my locker at the begining of third hour." I said as we pulled into a parking space and got out the car. We walked into the tall building. All I saw was eyes, noses, and ears floating. It was like my mind was blocking out certain things. I stumbled to my locker. Alli stared at me in a weird way.

"Are you okay?" Alli reached for my arm to make sure I was stable enough to walk.

"Yeah. I guess school just hit a nerve."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

"I can't believe spring break is over already!"

"I know! It went by so fast!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Clare-bear!" After Alli left I grabbed my books and headed to my first hour class- history. I walked in the classroom and sat in my seat next to Adam.

"Hey Clare! How was your spring break?"

"Okay, I guess. Nothing happened much. My parents filed for divorce, my mmom attempted suicide, and I found out she is bipolar. See? Nothing much."

"Sarcasm just rolls off of your tongue now huh? Picking up habits from Eli, I see!"

"My mom gets back from the hospital today. She doesn't know that I know she's bipolar. What do I do?"

"You should tell her you know. I'm sure she won't mind. She was probably going to tell you anyway."

"Thanks Adam. I can always count on you for help." I hugged him and he hugged me back. Jenna walked in and sat down in her seat in front of me.

"Wow Clare, cheating on Eli? I always thought more highly of you."

"At least I didn't get pregnant with the guy that was cheating on his girlfriend with me. And Adam and I are just friends."

"You mean-Gracie!" Adam got up and ran out the class. Right as he left, the tardy bell rang, but that didn't stop me from going after him. When I finally caught up with him, we sat on a bench by the back door.

"What's wrong? Don't listen to her. She's just a bitch with a meanstreak."

"I wish everyone would see me for who I feel I am."

"I do. Eli does too. You are a great guy and you know it Adam."

"Thanks Clare." He pulled me into a tight, unexpected hug.

"Hey, do you wanna skip? We can go to The Dot for coffee."

"Actually, I'm skipping third and fourth with Eli. I really should stay."

"Okay. See you later on." I waved bye to him and walked back to the classroom.

"Ms. Edwards, tardy?"

"No, Jenna's hormones were acting up and she just felt the need to take it out on Adam Torres, so I went to calm him down."

"Okay. Ms. Edwards, take your seat and stop making fun of Ms. Middleton." I sat down in my seat. Jenna immediatly turned around and stared at me.

"Who do you think you are, telling me off like that?"

"I am Clare Edwards and that's a book and that's a pencil. Are we done?" I grabbed my notebook and decided to take a few notes. Finally, the bell rang and I walked to my locker, just before KC beat me there.

"I am already having a bad day. I don't need a locker stalker right now."

"What's wrong Clare-bear?" He pulled me into his arms. I pushed away from his grip.

"Let go of me. I have a boyfriend."

"That 'goth princess'? You can do so much better, like me."

"You think your better? Eli is way better than you. So, you can just leave me alone now."

"Why do you hate me so much? I broke up with Jenna. What else do I have to do?"

"Instead of staying faithful to me, you went for the next cute girl you saw. Then, you got her pregnant and left her. Why would I want to be with you?" I grabbed my books and walked to my next class, thinking of my purpose on Earth.

**Eli's POV**

I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to my next class. I walked into the classroom and I sat down in my seat beside Drew.

"Hey. Did you tell Clare the BIG secret yet?"

"No. I don't know how I can. How can I tell her a secret that big and not have her mad or upset?"

"Dude, no matter what, you should tell her. I can't promise that she won't be mad. It would be better for her to find out from you than from the latest gossip in school. Don't mess up like I did with Alli. It was the worst thing I have ever done. I could not regret it more."

"I'll tell her later." We fist-bumped and I turned and listened (partialy) to what the teacher said. The bell finally rang and I walked to my locker and Clare was waiting, just like she promised.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I guess so." She sounded unsure, but I put it off at the time. We waited for the tardy bell to ring. When it did, we sneaked to the back door. We walked to the hearse and she sat in the passenger's seat.

"What's wrong Clare?"

"Nothing. Completely nothing."

"What did I do?"

"You did nothing. It's KC."

"What's up with Guthrie?"

"He's trying to get me back. I'm like a rebound for Jenna, but with a boyfriend. He's trying to get me to either cheat on you or break up with you."

"Just don't listen to him. Ignore him."

"It's not that easy when he's pulling me away from whatever I'm doing and hugging me. He's practically stalking me. Also, Jenna is becoming a big problem, too. She called Adam his 'girl' name, Gracie and he flipped. That's why he wasn't in your second hour. I mean, I love him, but he needs to stand up for himself. He'll never know when he's going to need it."

"I agree."

"So, where are we going on our unknown trip today?"

"Here." I pulled into an abandoned parking lot. She gave me a confused look.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where i come to think about things, and I thought we could come here and talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us. What our future holds, and what we'll do about it.

Well, we need to know what step we are on to decide what step we're going to take on?" She spoke so softly an sweetly that I shivered. She got closer to my face.

"What step are we on?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about the future. We can just play as it goes." She said, kissing my lips. She put her head on my shoulder and started talking about complications at home.

"Should I confront my mom on the fact that I know she is bipolar or, what do I do?"

"I think you should come up with some witty trick, like you did when Jenna told the school you got a boob job."

"How do you know about that?"

"I hear rumors."

"First MadameDegrassi, now the Jenna situation."

"I'm sneaky aren't I?"

"Yes Eli. You are the master at sneaking around. And I didn't get a boob job. I got laser eye surgery."

" I knew you wouldn't do that to yourself. You are pretty just the way you are."

**Adam's POV (7th Hour)**

"Hey Drew. Guess what happened earlier."

"What?"

"Clare and I had a 'moment'. We hugged and I was really close to getting some coffee with her."

"Please don't tell me you like her dude!"

"Why is that so bad?"

"Eli has a BIG secret to tell her. She will be looking for a friend, but not a boyfriend."

"What is the secret?"

"It's better you hear it from him." Drew pointed to Eli in the doorway. I walked up to him.

"What's the big secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Caugh it up!"

"Meet me at The Dot after school." He took his seat, and I took mine. The bell rang after and hour in the class. I told Drew to drive me to The Dot. He dropped me off and left. I met Eli, and sat down.

"Okay this is BIG, so I understand if you don't want to be my friend after I tell you."

"I just want to know."

"The day of my thirteenth birthday, I had a big party and my dad was working. He didn't come home until 10 pm and we had a huge fight. I told him he wasn't there for me and how he was always gone. I hated him. That night." He paused for just a second. "I went in his room and stabbed him. When I pulled the knife out, I sliced his heart, and he died on the scene. I regret everything and the cops were clueless. They investigated for a week and then stopped. I was never a suspect. I was never arrested. No one ever thought 'the thirteen year old did it'. I just let it go after a while. Ever since then, I haven't celebrated my birthday. We would visit my dad's grave and that was it"

"So it was just in that moment you wanted to kill him or you always wanted to?"

"Just that night. He wasn't at the birthday where I became a teenager. He wasn't at any of my birthdays."

"I promise I won't tell."

"Thanks."

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah." My ride pulled up and I got in and went home.

**Eli's POV**

I wasn't a hundred percent sure Clare could handle the fact that I had murdered my own father, but I continued with the plan on telling her the truth. I arrived at her house and I knocked on the door. She opened it after a couple seconds.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked me. I didn't say anything. I just walked in and sat on her couch in her living room. She sat on the table in front of me.

"I have to tell you something and I don't have a clue how you're going to take it."

"I love you, and that's all that matters. Whatever it is I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Okay. Here it day of my thirteenth birthday, I had a big party and my dad was working. He didn't come home until 10 pm and we had a huge fight. I told him he wasn't there for me and how he was always gone. I hated him. That night." He paused for just a second. "I went in his room and stabbed him. When I pulled the knife out, I sliced his heart, and he died on the scene. I regret everything and the cops were clueless. They investigated for a week and then stopped. I was never a suspect. I was never arrested. No one ever thought 'the thirteen year old did it'. I just let it go after a while. Ever since then, I haven't celebrated my birthday. We would visit my dad's grave and that was it"

"Oh my god. I-I-I don't know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to. I'll leave."

"Eli you don't have to leave. I am just confused."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes of course Eli. Nothing can change that."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and I left and went home.

**Adam's POV**

I decided to call Clare and see if she wanted to hang out.

"Hey Clare. Did Eli tell you yet?"

"Um, yeah. Hey I know it's a little short notice but do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Thanks Adam!" I hung up the phone and I got dressed. I took Drew's car and drove to Clare's house. We drove to the alley behind The Dot, and sat on a bench to talk. She rested her head on my shoulder and started speaking about how she never expected this big of a secret from Eli and how he should have told her sooner. I looked at her eyes, and she just kept talking. She stopped for a deep breath and as she let it out I pushed my lips against her's." I can't resist. That ought to keep her from talking." I laughed to myself.

**Remember- This is part one so I will be posting part two in just a couple days!**

**-REVIEW PLEASE-**


	5. Diamonds Part 2

**Sorry for a late update...again. I've been busy with book reports and social studies essays. Anyway, this is the second part of chapter 4. It will be considered chapter 5 though. Hope you enjoy!**

_Where we left off..._

_I looked at her eyes, and she just kept talking. She stopped for a deep breath and as she let it out I pushed my lips against her's." I can't resist. That ought to keep her from talking." I laughed to myself._

**Clare's POV**

"Umm...Can you bring me home? I'm getting kind of tired."

"Okay." Adam drove me home and I went up to my room. I turned on my laptop IM before I went to bed. To my suprise Eli was logged on. I started conversation with him.

_Clare-Ed34 : Hey. Can you pick me up earlier than usual tomorrow?_

_Eli-Gold49 : Sure. Is everything alright?_

_Clare-Ed34 : Yeah. We'll talk tomorrow. I just want you to know it has nothing to do with what you told me earlier._

_Eli-Gold49 : Okay. Goodnight blue eyes._

_Eli-Gold49 has logged off..._

"Hey Clare!" My dad called. He had been staying with me since my mom was in the hospital.

''Your mom is not gonna be home until tomorrow. They had to run a couple more tests."

"Okay dad, goodnight!"

I shut down my computer and lied down in my bed. I pulled up the covers and closed my eyes to think about my day overall. "Suckish!" I whispered as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day**

**Eli's POV**

I woke up at 6:00. I got dressed in my usual. Black skinny jeans and a Dead Hand t-shirt. I put my rings and guitar pick necklace on annd rushed out the door. I texted Clare to let her know that I was on my way. After about two minutes she texted back that she was ready. I pulled in her driveway. I started to wonder what she wanted to talk about. She got in Morty and we headed off.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well... Last night," She paused. "I called Adam to see if he wanted to hang out. We went to the alley behind The Dot to talk. I was talking and he just, out of nowhere, he kissed me. I think it was just a 'spur of the moment' thing, but I don't know. He might think that I'm breaking up with you because of the secret yesterday."

"Well, the most I'll do about is talk to him."

"Promise me?"

"I promise you." We pulled into a parking spot at school. We walked out the car, his hand intertwined with mine, almost like in Twilight. (Clare made me watch it.) It was like we were as perfect as a movie. We walked into Degrassi, prepared for the unknown events that were to occur. As soon as I opened the door for her, Adam appeared in front of us.

**Adam's POV**

"Hey Clare. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure." We walked into the science classroom. We were allowed in the room because the science club was practicing for the championship competion.

"I'll give you time to break the news to Eli."

"Adam, I am so..." I cut her off.

"I get it. You're madly in love with me. Say no more. You can't keep stringing Eli along like this. So, until you tell Eli, I want you to keep this." I handed her a watch. It was a silver color. She put it on and walked out the door. I smiled to myself, feelling satisfied with my words.

**Eli's POV**

I took out my i-pod and plugged in my headphones. I clicked play after I chose _Mumford And Sons-Little Lion Man_. The lyrics rang in my head one after the other.

_It was not your fault but mine. It was your heart on the line._

It got me thinking about how my secret could hurt Clare. Just one outburst and one more life can be lost-because of me. Should I break up with her? Would that just make things worse? Suddenly, my earphones were pulled out of my ears. I turned to see Clare standing in front of me.

"How did things go with Mr. Charming?"

"How do you think?" She pulled her hand up to reveal a silver watch.

"He gave that to you?"

"Yeah." I was going to kill Adam. Not literally. He just needed to know that his little fantasies were not a reality.

"Promise you won't do anything Eli."

"I already promised"

"Do it again."

"I promise." She walked to her locker and I walked to mine. After, we rushed to our classes so we could get there on time for once. I got in my first period class and took my seat next to Drew. I was pretty lucky because i had Drew in my class for first and second hour.

"I told her about Charlie."

"Really dude. Did she flip out?"

"No. She was cool with it."

"We are talking about Clare right?"

"Yes. Why don't you believe that Clare is okay with it."

"Because. She's little miss church girl. I don't think Christian girls are allowed to date a person that commited that big of a sin."

"Really that's a matter of opinion." We finished our work in class and left when the bell rang. I met Clare at her locker. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"My mom and dad are making me move."

**CLIFFHANGER! YET AGAIN! Don't lie! You all thought this was going to be the long boring chapter where she gets rid of Lovey Dovey Adam. BUT NO! I have given you yet another secret. This one coming from the secret victim herself! Review! PLEASE!**


	6. If It Means A Lot To You

**Sorry for the late update. I'm sure you all hate me by now because I don't update everyday. Blame my teachers. **

**This week is Mardi Gras Break so I will be doing chapters all week. Updating everyday.**

**Were you shocked about the surprise at the end of diamonds part 2? It just came to me. And this will not be one of those cheesy stories where it's a long distance relationship! No no no! Check it out!**

"She's moving?" Adam sat across the table at The Dot, shocked. After Clare told me she was moving to Wisconson we skipped the rest of the day and went talk about everything.

"Her mom went psycho and nearly commited suicide. She thinks that it's best if Clare gets away from me. So, they're moving to Wisconson."

"Why not stay in Canada?"

"I don't know why they are moving to the States but I know her dad, the one that supposedly liked me, said it was a good idea."

"Well, apearently he didnt like you that much."

"He didn't meet you?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know my secret."

"Well if it means a lot to you, I know what happened between you and Clare and I know she doesn't like you that way."

"So, I should probably lay off."

"I think so. We should probably get going if we're going to meet Clare at the mall. For some odd reason, she always wants to meet there."

At The Mall:

CLARE'S POV:

"Don't freak out Ali. I'm going to call you everyday."

"But you can't move. This is your home." Ali sobbed in the middle of Toronto Lakeside Mall.

"My parents are going physco. They think that because they are away from each other I have to be the same."

"You could stay with me. My parents already think that you are the best friend I ever had because you are so church like and proper. They want me to be more like you."

"I don't know. You think my parents will go for it?"

"Well, it might take a little convincing, but it might work." She stood up and wiped her eyes. I turned around to see a girl that looked about my nineteen standing by a post-just eyeing me.

"Hey Ali, do you know that girl standing by that post?" Ali turned to see the girl.

"No. She doesn't look familiar." She looked like the girl version of Eli. I decided to call Eli and get him to meet us there.

...

Adam and Eli showed up quicker than I thought.

"Hey." Eli said and kissed me on my cheek. He turned in the direction of the girl. A worried look appeared on his face.

"Let's go to Dollar General. I got to pick up a couple cans of Pepsi for the rest of the week." Eli quickly led us to the store, but as we were leaving, in the corner of my eye I saw her do something. The mysterious girl winked and mouthed 'hey' to Eli. And then I thought, "She looks like Julia. Julia's dead though, right?"

PAUSE,REWIND,PLAY! WTF IS UP WITH THIS?

you are thinking this because you know Julia is dead. And maybe just maybe that might be a twin.

REVIEW?


End file.
